This invention relates generally to processing within a computing environment and, more particularly, a method of hardware verification using opcode compare operations in conjunction with dynamically created licensed internal code (LIC).
In the context of hardware and software systems of, for example, computing environments, formal verification is the act of proving or disproving the correctness of intended algorithms underlying a system with respect to a certain formal specification or property. Formal verification can be helpful in proving the correctness of systems, such as cryptographic protocols, combinational circuits, digital circuits with internal memory and software expressed as source code. Verification is one aspect of testing a product's fitness for a particular purpose. Validation is the complementary aspect. Often, one refers to the overall checking process as V & V where validation attempts to answer the question of whether a product specified to a user's actual needs and verification attempts to answer the question of whether the product actually conforms to the specifications.